


Dream for me

by Kyungyeolie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, ChanSoo - Freeform, Downfall, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyungyeolie12/pseuds/Kyungyeolie12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo over works himself to achieve his dream but it's Park Chanyeol who gets tired in the end.</p><p>If you get to choose between your dream or the love of your life, whose hand are you letting go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi another fanfic that came up out of nowhere because the movie I watched last night reminds me of chansoo and how they manage to get through things with each other. Enjoy and please leave a comment

 

 

Chanyeol’s half way done with his meal and as he looks up to the clock he sees its already past midnight. He heaves a sigh and covers the meal he prepared for the other.

“Just heat this up when you get home. I love you”

The giant cleans the dishes with a pout aware that he hasn’t reached his appetite but lost it halfway when he realized he’s eating alone. He slides his hand to the other’s bed feeling the coldness of it indicating the owner’s absence. Chanyeol jumps to his bed feeling his body is too worked up from the past concerts and he knows it’s twice for his boyfriend Do Kyungsoo who’s filming till early morning. That’s the content of his thought that drowns him every time before he goes to sleep.

Chanyeol’s in deep slumber when Do Kyungsoo got home, he looks around and is welcome by covered foods with a note at the top. He smiles as he puts it inside the microwave and heats it. Kyungsoo’s excited to eat because he misses his boyfriend’s home-made meal. He sips the soup only to spit it out again. The food was already spoiled; maybe it’s been there for a long time.

He huffs feeling the disappointment of not tasting the food, so he just got a Kitkat bar in the fridge that Chanyeol bought for him. Other than his boyfriend’s food there’s one thing that has been Kyungsoo’s comfort after a long tiring day and it’s Chanyeol’s warmness. Kyungsoo crawls his way to the tall figure sleeping peacefully and hugs him tight. The other seems to feel his presence and automatically snakes his hand to his waist, caging him into his embrace. Kyungsoo smiles and pepper kisses Chanyeol to his forehead, to his nose and to his lips trying to make it deeper but gets no respond.

“Aye, my giant baby seems so tired..” Kyungsoo just smiles and falls asleep to his chest.

Hours after, the alarm clock ticks in reminding that it’s time for practice. Chanyeol tries to stand up only to be tugged closer by the small figure. He smiles but wonders how late did Kyungsoo gets home last night. Chanyeol pecks him and slowly slides his arms off giving the smaller more time to sleep since the management recommends giving him enough rest.

He walks his way to the kitchen yawning only to be welcomed by the food he prepared last night with the covers still on and a note attached on the top.

“The food’s spoiled when I was about to eat it. Sorry, I love you”

He read and that’s when Chanyeol knew how late Kyungsoo got home...

 

 

\--

 

 

The practice is on-going and he smiles when he sees Kyungsoo coming up with his back pack on but begins to worry upon seeing the sleepy face. The smaller goes close to him, Kyungsoo holds his hand and squeezes it. He joins them to practice giving it his best.

The group was given a 20 minute break and Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo sitting on a chair reading his scripts, maybe practicing for his shoot later. He sits beside him observing his focused boyfriend. When Kyungsoo seems to feel his presence, Chanyeol gives him a smile and asks.

“How’s the shoot?”

“I’m so tired, but it was fun!”

“Are you happy?” Kyungsoo smiles as he meets Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I’m very happy”

“That’s good, I’m happy for you”

“Thank you” as he shifts and sits to Chanyeol’s lap. He gives the giant a peck and goes back to his script. Chanyeol felt disappointed but he can’t let the other stop doing what’s making him happy.

 

\--

 

 

Days past quickly and it has been their daily routine to be welcomed by each other’s sleeping figure. Kyungsoo going home to Chanyeol already in his deep doze and Chanyeol waking up to Kyungsoo’s figure still catching up to his sleep. Conversations have begun to settle with sticky notes in each other’s night stand. Each other’s hormones satisfied with just hugs and pecks usually given in between breaks when he chooses to read his scripts rather than talking to his boyfriend.

But Chanyeol felt blessed on their anniversary night as his boyfriend announces Kyungsoo’s all his tonight. No material gift he could ask from heaven other than his favourite person.

“Happy Anniversary my love. I have a gift for you” Kyungsoo said with a smirk.

“Oh I’m excited...” Chanyeol teased back.

Kyungsoo chuckles as he kisses the other deep and tugs his neck to give him more access. The temperature of the room is getting out of hand and Chanyeol can’t help but to smile in between their kiss. The smaller steps backward and when he felt the bed, he tugs Chanyeol to fall down with him. Chanyeol lays his back on the head board and settles the smaller on his lap. He soothes the sides of Kyungsoo perfectly where the smaller wants it. He starts to suck Kyungsoo’s collarbone, marking him to places he can hide behind his clothes. Kyungsoo’s moaning loudly and Chanyeol’s taking his time knowing his boyfriend is all his tonight but he’s wrong. Kyungsoo’s phone rings placed on the night stand that makes the smaller open his eyes. Chanyeol still on it but the smaller gasped upon reading the Caller ID

“Yes PD-nim” that’s when Chanyeol stops his ministration.

“Oh It’s no problem, I wasn’t sleeping yet...” Kyungsoo said as he felt Chanyeol rested his forehead to the smaller’s petite shoulder. He soothes him by scratching his hair but that doesn’t help Chanyeol’s disappointment. Kyungsoo puts his phone down

“I’m sorry”

It took Chanyeol a minute or two to lift his head with a fake smile.

“It’s okay” _It’s not._

“I’m okay” _He’s not._

But the way Kyungsoo beams at him when he approves makes Chanyeol’s heart pound so hard that it began to hurt inside.

“I’ll make it up to you!” Chanyeol wants to ask how but the next thing he knew Kyungsoo slips his shirt on and kisses him goodbye. His heart still pounding harder each time as he slides himself to bed and sleeps unconscious of the tears that streams down his face.

 

\--

 

 

The following days happened normal with Kyungsoo’s making it up to him long forgotten, too drowned with music shows and random awarding and with Kyungsoo being too attached to his character not helping him in real life. He rarely smiles or plays with Chanyeol again and the other can feel the distance between them getting extensive. His heart is breaking but this is Kyungsoo’s dream and he couldn’t bring himself to stop him. He vocally express to everyone including to the fans how much he misses the other because if he keeps it inside him, he fears it would make something grow inside, the feeling he doesn’t want to feel to the love of his life.

Kyungsoo’s filming is nearing the end and he grows closer to the cast and crew of the drama and Chanyeol understand it. He doesn’t want to limit Kyungsoo’s world to him and to EXO

“It’s normal” he comforts himself.

One day when he tugs the other to show him his new studio with the music instruments the fans gave to him, the other nods and roams his eyes with a proud smile playing on his lips.

“This a cozy place to compose in, so that I wouldn’t disturb you in our room” the other nods and his phone beeps.

“The management gave me a demo for our next album and...” he looks at his boyfriend who’s chuckling to his phone. Kyungsoo replies and puts his phone in his pocket again with a smile still playing on his lips but Chanyeol just stares at him

“Sorry what were you saying?” Chanyeol shakes his head.

“I said I missed you”

“We’re always together and you still miss me?” Chanyeol could only look down playing with his fingers as he felt the other snaking his arms and giving him a tight hug.

Chanyeol inhales the scent and even the other’s smell seems foreign to him.

\--

Kyungsoo’s shooting comes to an end and Chanyeol was about to jump up and down only to see the other’s schedule still full with presscons and promotions. Chanyeol can feel his heart breaking and it’s only 6 pm in the evening drowned to boredom. He walks his way to his studio and started composing. He listens to the demo given to him with the instruction of making the song something sweet and loving, something that would make the fans’ heart feel good but how would he know if he can’t make his own heart feel good?

He sighs and slides his body to the chair waiting for himself to fall asleep. Chanyeol is about to enter the dreamland when the door opens revealing a man with round eyes seems like checking him.

“Hey Chanyeol you’re here”

“Oh you’re early” Chanyeol said in disbelief

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” “I’m about to actually”

“Here?”

“Yes, I sleep here whenever you’re not around. Don’t you know?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t get the sarcasm on the last words so he just grips the other’s hand, he tugs him until they reach their room. Kyungsoo gives him a sweet smile that he misses the most and pecks him on the lips.

They’re lying on the bed with Chanyeol hugging the other as he says.

“I have good news for you...”

“What? Let me hear about it...” Kyungsoo says with eyes closed and a sleepy voice.

“After tons of compositions i send to the management, finally I’m going to compose a song that will be included in our album!” He said with excitement lacing to his voice.

“Manager hyung gave me the demo and you know what he said?” Chanyeol asks and looks down only to see the other in deep sleep.

“Love?” Chanyeol tries and gets no respond. He can feel his eyes burning as he tries to hold the tears now pooling to his eyes.

“Manager hyung said that they trust me to write a heart melting song for they can see the love in my eyes.” He says with the same excitement pretending Kyungsoo is actually listening.

“They can see the love in my eyes, how about you? Can you see it Do Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol’s tears streams down his face with his body shaking feeling the tiredness physically and emotionally, wondering for how long he can hold this still.

 

\--

 

The airing went smoothly with ratings going off the roof. Story wise the drama was exceptional and with Kyungsoo showing an out of this world acting shakes the drama world and gives him a lot of acknowledgement. Acknowledgement from the cast, the crew, the members, the fans even from the sunbaenims but never from his boyfriend. Kyungsoo can feel the distance between them and despite all the commends he still feels empty. His boyfriend barely goes to sleep to his bed and when Kyungsoo peeks in to his studio, he’s slouching to his chair with a deep sleep. Even in concerts the other doesn’t disturb him anymore but plays with the other members. Kyungsoo wants to asks why and confront him so he could fix it but the giant is always occupied. He always chats with other members or go out of town with Sehun or his headphones on whenever in his studio. Maybe this is Chanyeol’s way to distract himself from Kyungsoo’s absence and that makes the smaller’s heart breaks a little.

 

Also because of his great acting, a lot of movie and drama projects were offered to him. He’s happy to know it as he lies in their bed reading a book. He heard the door opened.

“Oh you’re here” Chanyeol said with no hint of excitement on his voice.

Kyungsoo goes to him and about to kiss him only to get a peck on the cheek. The other sits on the sofa getting his things out of his back pack when Kyungsoo decided to end the silence.

“I have good news for you!” the other looks up with tired eyes that worries Kyungsoo

“Everyone’s commending about my performance and now they’re offering me to lead on a movie...” Chanyeol pins his eyes to the other, stare still unreadable.

“Aren’t you happy for me” Kyungsoo asks desperate for a respond

“If I say I’m not, would you decline it?” Chanyeol responds straight on the point.

“Okay I won’t accept it then...” as Kyungsoo’s eyes now pooling with tears as he pouts and puts his books inside the drawer. Chanyeol stares at him

“You’re asking me and now you’re sulking. What is wrong with you?” Chanyeol’s voice drops two octaves, making the other tremble

“I was just asking you to support me Chanyeol, that’s all”

“Support you? For fuck sake Do Kyungsoo I’ve been supporting you my whole life. Let me have this chance to decide for our relationship”

Kyungsoo’s face full of disbelief.

“You were always the one to decide whenever you feel like seeing me, or when are you dating me, or even when you are you going to make me feel loved...”

“Make you feel love? Chanyeol I gave you every single free time I have!”

“Wow Kyungsoo, let’s get this straight. You’re giving me your spare time but in the end of the day when you have to choose, you’ll choose your dreams over me...” Kyungsoo’s sobs are getting uncontrollable

 “Did you ever ask what happened to my dream because Surprise! My song’s getting lined up to our new album, but you don’t know that because everything’s about you...” Sarcasm lacing to his voice with his hands gesturing to places.

“And that fucking kills me every time, the emptiness i feel whenever you choose your dreams over me...” Chanyeol stands up about to go out when the other tugs him and caging him to his hug

“Chanyeol what’s wrong, don’t be like this. Let’s not break up we can talk about this...” the other just shakes his head and Kyungsoo’s heart shattering inside.

“If this is about the new projects, I’ll take it all down and spend all my time to you, to EXO. Just please” Kyungsoo’s voice full of desperation as Chanyeol cups his face.

“I don’t want you to turn your back in your dreams because i don’t want you to regret not doing it. I’ll let you go”

Series of “no” are heard with Chanyeol hushing him

“I want you to achieve your dream and maybe by time you got in your hands you’ll get to choose me.”

“Why is it so easy for you to turn your back on me?” Kyungsoo says as he’s about to run out of breath

“You think it’s easy for me? As I lose you I’ll also lose my voice, my soul mate, my best friend. I’ll lose everything at once and you think it was easy for me?”

“I love you, please no” Kyungsoo whispers between the sobs.

“I love you too and that’s why I’m letting you go..” He kisses him one last time and turns his back leaving the boy with emptiness now seeping in him

\--

 

Concerts after concert and the group see the distance between the two. The sadness in each other’s eyes and the glances they steal when the other’s busy. Kyungsoo accepted the movie offered to him that requires double time as compared before. He rarely stays home on their free schedules and even sleeps to their dorm.  They rarely see him; sometimes he goes directly to their schedule. His physical changes that he needs to do in order to cope up to his character shocks everyone. Chanyeol rarely sleeps to their shared room; Chen once visits his studio only to see blankets and pair of pillows on the sofa.

“You sleep here?” The other nods with brows furrowed still focused to composing.

“Aish” as the taller slams his headphone to the table and buries himself into his arms.

“Hey, take it easy. It will come” Chen says in the softest tone he can muster as he soothes the giant. Chen felt that Chanyeol’s atmosphere is screaming that he doesn’t want to be disturbed so he squeezes his shoulder and goes out.

He closes the door only to be welcomed by Kyungsoo with tears about to fall in his round eyes. He tugs the smaller to kitchen and makes him sit to the chair. Chen prepares milk for the other when he sees the label with “Kyungsoo’s” that he’s so sure Chanyeol did.

“Here” as he puts the milk in front of Kyungsoo

“Thank you. How is he?” Chen looks at him

“I should be the one asking you that...” Kyungsoo looks at the glass he’s holding and Chen can see the tears showering down.

“I didn’t mean to make him feel like I choose my dream over him...” Chen nods, understanding how hard it may have been for the two.

“I love him” Kyungsoo blurts out wishing the giant could hear.

“I know”

“What should I do?”

“Make him feel loved. Right now he can’t do it for himself, so do it for him...” Chen wipes his tears away as he ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair and hugs him good night.

That’s what Kyungsoo does; he pays extra attention to the other, dealing with his weird gestures like playing with the other’s hand. Giving lingering touches to the giant and stares at him deeply whenever he is doing his ment as if he’s the only person in the world. He entertains his jokes and deals with random goofy moments. It’s hard and exhausting that despite the smiles he gets in return to the stages, Chanyeol doesn’t seem into talking to him once the concert’s over. Sometimes he finds his tears threatening to fall as he feels no presence beside him in airports or his normal lullaby of crying to sleep in Chanyeol’s bed. It feels empty that even he got all the commends and awards in the world all he got was himself in the end of the day with an empty heart.

Kyungsoo still tries never expecting something in return. He just wants to shower the boy with so much love because he deserves the world. He smiles at him on stage, sings him some of his lines and tugs him near whenever they take pictures. Sometimes he peeks in to his studio and gives the other a kiss and put his blanket over his tall figure.

His movie goes hit that marks another achievement to him and today he’s invited in an awarding ceremony to accept an award. Kyungsoo’s fixing himself as he looks the mirror when a pair of eyes meets his. The other smiles as Chanyeol scan his whole body, making Kyungsoo’s heart pound.

His phone beeps and it’s their manager saying they have to go now. He smiled to Chanyeol and bows to him and the other soothes his cheeks with the back of his hand. Kyungsoo wants to stay to that touch but his phone’s vibrating indicating he has no time left.

The awarding went smooth and he got to talk to the actors and actresses he only sees in television before. Kyungsoo’s overwhelmed and he didn’t expect he could go this far. A lot of arrangements were done for the upcoming projects and Kyungsoo gladly agrees, being able to reach his aim.

He bows to everyone for he can see that the time his manager hyung told him a while ago is almost done. Kyungsoo’s phone beeps and he can feel his heart racing inside as he sees the sender.

“I’ll see you outside- Park Chanyeol”

Kyungsoo wants to jump up and down. He calms himself and walks out of the place and sees Chanyeol’s car parked away from the attention of people.

Kyungsoo jumps in and Chanyeol drives him in a cafe a bit far from the city to avoid people.

Chanyeol smiles at him as he orders Kyungsoo’s favorite coffee and churros.

“I’m sorry Chanyeol” Kyungsoo can feel his eyes pooling with tears now.

“I’m sorry if you have to go through that all because I’m your boyfriend. I know that wasn’t how you perceived our relationship” and Chanyeol looks at him straight.

“I did that because I love you, even if it meant receiving everything less or what is left...” Chanyeol smiles but his eyes also glassy.

“I love you...”

“I know and I made the best decision right? Look at you living your dreams. I heard there’s a lot of projects lined up for you...” Chanyeol says it with pride marked in his voice but his eyes tell otherwise.

“Did you accept it?” Chanyeol continues.

“Yes” Kyungsoo looks at the smiling figure in front of him. Chanyeol’s smiling but his eyes aren’t.

“That’s good” as he sees Chanyeol’s fist turning into a ball.

“But I asked to start the filming by the second half of the year” Chanyeol’s face now confused.

“Because i told them I have to make it up to someone I missed so much” and now tears are falling to Kyungsoo’s cheeks as the other squeezes his hand and smiles at him.

 

“I think he made it up to me already” It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to be confused

Chanyeol slides a stapled paper with lyrics on it and his eyes went wide upon seeing the “APPROVED” sign at the end. He looks up to the man in front of him with a smile he misses the most as he tugs Kyungsoo up and cages him into his hug.

“You make me feel loved when I actually gave up on it. I love you” and Chanyeol can feel his shirt getting wet as he tugs the other going to their car. They both settle on the back seat as he cuddles the other into his warmth.

A thousand of sorry were blurted out by Kyungsoo, the sorry he had to whisper to himself every night. Chanyeol shuts him by kissing him deep. The searing kiss that makes them feel how much they missed each other. Their hands soothing where each other likes it the most, never forgetting by heart. They take their time caring less of how long it may take to fill in how much they misses this feeling. They grind into each other and helps their partners to reach their high.

“Love me again?” Kyungsoo asked and Chanyeol smiles as he gives every part of Kyungsoo’s face a kiss

 

“I never stopped...”

 

Kyungsoo hugs him and inhales his scent. He cages Chanyeol into his arms never letting go again

-

Their comeback for Monster went smoothly; all the hard work was paid off by the great support of fans. EXO’s having a presscon with a reporter asking Do Kyungsoo

“What’s your favorite song in the album?”

The others answer Monster and Lucky One but Kyungsoo turns his head to Chanyeol giving him a sweet smile

“Mine’s Heaven. The one Chanyeol composed...”

Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to forget how Chanyeol’s face lightens up and he would never get tired of seeing that.

The comeback has been a very hard one. Giving their best wasn’t enough because they have to come up to the stage with their best self. Also the hard work of people for their stage on concert is out of this world and it gives them motivation to do well.

The 3rd day and last for this week almost comes to an end and everyone’s very impressed to their good performance. EXO’s giving their last ment one by one and Kyungsoo heard the words that blew his exhaustion away.

“We played around a lot and I’m happy that Do Kyungsoo is beside me”

said by his favourite voice. Kyungsoo’s happy and contented as he tugs the other to whisper to him

“I love you” Chanyeol smiles and mouths him “I know” and Kyungsoo never felt this happy.

 

_He looks at Chanyeol’s eyes shining and it hits him, Chanyeol the love of his life was actually his dream_

 


End file.
